


Bomb

by Aramirandme81



Series: One Word Elaborations And One Shots [4]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Being Awesome, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on my line Bomb from 'One Word'<br/>Bomb: “You will lower your gun, you will let these nice people go, you will disarm that bomb and you will answer any questions the police officers have for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



They had run into each other by chance, both of them shopping for something for Ty’s birthday, and since Axl had confessed that he was even shorter on cash than usual and his car, on which his job partly depended, was as good as broken down Anders had offered to drive them to the Westfield mal where Axl would have a good chance at finding something for Ty that he could afford, and if not then Anders said he would spot him a few dollars.

It had been quite some time since they had done anything just the two of them, and he kind of missed it if he was being honest. Plus Anders was never as bitchy as Mike about fronting money or paying when others were broke. The number of times Axl and Olaf had scored a meal or two by raiding Anders fridge was higher that could really be counted as anywhere near polite. Yet Anders never complained that they emptied his fridge, only if they left a mess behind would they get any grief about their deed, and boy could Anders deliver a tongue lashing when he wanted to. 

Yeah Axl was quick to accept the offer. 

 

And they had had a good time browsing for something suitable, Axl suggesting the most outrageous of gift choices and Anders delivering scorching and incredibly funny comments upon them. Even after Axl had picked up a set of special bowls that Anders assured him Ty would be happy to receive, and Anders had bought him a set of ceramic knifes, they had kept up the game. They had nearly been thrown out of K-Mart because Axl had managed to knock over a cloth stand he was laughing so hard at Anders description of what Ty would look like and be subjected to if he were to wear what was without a doubt the worlds frilliest shirt, only Anders smile and Bragi’s poetry had prevented their forceful eviction. 

Still grinning Anders had suggested they needed refreshments, and just as Axl had hoped Anders had just shrugged and said he would pay when Axl confessed he didn’t really have any money left after buying the present.

They had just been sitting down to eat when a man had come storming in a hand gun in one hand and throwing open his coat revealing a bomb strapped to his body and demanding everyone stay where they were or he’d shoot them or blow them all up. 

Almost everyone screamed or cried out, but as the man pointed his gun at the frightened young woman behind the counter everyone quieted down, only a few frightened whimpers and some children crying could be heard.

 

“Axl I want you to get on the floor and crawl over to the restroom door, there is an emergency exit in there and I want you to go out that way.” Anders whispered to his brother.

“We can’t… we can’t just leave these people.” Axl protests, though he knows it’s the wisest decision.

“I’m going to use Bragi to try and talk him down, or at least distract him so you can get some people out the back way.”

“You can’t!” Axl hisses back at him. 

“We have to do something Axl. But you need to get out Axl. Remember if you die you take all of us with you, maybe even the entire city.”

“You can’t do it Anders, your powers don’t work on him, there is nothing we can do let’s just run while we can.” Axl hisses into Anders ear and clutches the arm of his shirt.

Anders shoots him an angry look, then he slowly and calmly gets up and takes a step forward, steels his resolve, squares his shoulders and once the man turns his way gun pointing straight at him says: “You will lower your gun, you will let these nice people go, you will disarm that bomb and you will answer any questions the police officers have for you.”

The man wavers seemingly unsure.

“Anders please don’t do this.” Axl begs.

“Get out you big idiot or we’ll all die.” Anders bites out the side of his mouth, then once again focusing on the bomber who seems to be shaking off Bragi’s poetry repeats in an even clearer and firmer voice: “you Will do as I’ve said.”

The man’s eyes glazes over but he still doesn’t move or answer.

“You Will Do As I Said!” Anders bites out his words an irresistible commandment delivered in a voice like steel even as his body is shaking minutely and a drop of blood trickles from his nose.

The bomber blinks once and then he nods.

“I will do what you say.” The entire restaurant seems to breathe a sigh of relief at those words.

“Good, the two of us will stay here and wait for the officers, the rest of you out, now!” Anders orders and whether it’s Bragi’s bidding or their survival instinct everyone is quick to comply, several expressing their thanks as they hurry past but Anders is so focused on the bomber that he doesn’t even notice everyone leave. 

Everyone that is, except for Axl who refuses to budge from where he stands behind Anders.

When the police show up some time later the officers’ leave Anders and Axl where they are, they know from the people that had been held that the blond man is the one that talked the bomber down, and they are professional enough to know that the best thing to do is to focus on disarming the bomb.

Once the bomb is disarmed Anders breathes deep and seems to deflate for a second, Axl swears he can feel the hidden power flowing through his brother’s body as he grips his arms to keep him steady.

The police secure the bomber and his bomb leading him away and the officer in charge approaches the brothers, now that their main objective is accomplished they want to know who they are and take them in for questioning. 

Naturally Anders refuses.

With a half ironic smile and a worldwide know hand wave he says “You don’t need to see our identification, we can go about our business.” 

The officer blinks. “I don’t need to see your identification, you can go about your business.”

“Move along.”

“Move along.”

Anders nods and tugs Axl along.

 

They make it out one of the side doors of the mall before Axl burst out laughing half in relief half at what Anders just did.

Anders gives him a fond look.

“I take it you approve of my final touch?”

“Bro you are a genius.” Then he catches sight of the blood slowly dripping from Anders nose. “Are you alright?”

Anders looks at him in incomprehension.

“You are bleeding.”

Anders curses, finds a handkerchief and holds it to his nose.

“It’s nothing Axl.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing. And I didn’t think you could force your poetry on anyone who didn’t want to do what you suggested on some level, do the fact that you talked him down mean that he didn’t really want to do it?” 

“No, no he really wanted to do it. And it’s not strictly true that I can’t make people go against their wishes and wants. I just don’t do that.” 

Axl looks somewhere between shocked and scandalized.

Anders sighs and dabs at the blood that’s still dripping. “Look this?” he points to his nose. “This happens if I ‘force’ my will upon someone, especially a strong willed individual. It’s like I’m overtaxing my powers and part of the ‘engine’ blows up from the pressure. The nose bleed is only the start, in an hour or less a killer migraine will kick in and I’ll be completely down for at least a day or two and Bragi will be as good as out of commission for at least a week. But I’m okay, or I will be in a weeks’ time.”

Axl looks concerned now.

“Should I take you home?”

“That would be great yes, it promises to be a big one this time because I’m already having trouble focusing.”

“You stay here then, lean against the wall and I’ll get the car.” Axl says guiding him to the wall before he riffles through Anders pockets for the keys then jogs of to get the car.

They are both quiet and Axl for once refrains from playing loud music as he navigates around the news vans that have gathered in the meantime and gets them to Anders place.

 

Once there Axl gently guides him again even when Anders protests that he’s a big boy and have gone through a thousand migraines on his own before. His eyes are closed against the glare of the lights so he doesn’t see Axl frown and sad look at this information.

Once Axl have settled a by now unprotesting but deadly pale Anders in bed, he slips out and calls Mike to tell him everything.

 

Which is how Anders finds himself sighing in relief when Ty slips into his bed half an hour later and let’s Hod work his magic.

“You are my favourite brother you know.” Anders whispers.

Ty lets out a silent laugh.

“Mike called me to let me know.”

“Hmm, Mike is my favourite.”

“Mike was ordered to do something by baby brother Odin.”

“Axl is my new favourite.”

“Being your favourite doesn’t last long does it? I don’t feel all that loved anymore” Ty mock pouts making Anders snort, even if his eyes remain closed.

“Fine you are all my favourite brothers, but right now Hod is most assuredly my favourite god.” Anders whispers and pulls Ty closer. 

“You did a very brave thing Anders.”

““Hmmm. Not brave, had to save Axl or you’d all die. Now schuss, I’m trying to fall asleep before it really get started.”

“It will still have been brave when you wake up.”

“Hmmm. I’m sure Mike will have found something to blame me for by then. I chose the mal and the restaurant you know. So it’s my fault he was in danger to begin with.”

Ty is about to protest but Anders interrupts him by whimpering pathetically.

“Please turn up the cold and no more talking it hurts.” He begs, and what can Ty do but comply too the best of his ability.

Once Anders is firmly asleep Ty plants a heartfelt kiss on his brow.

“You are brave Anders, no matter what you seem to think I know you are.” He whispers before he let’s himself drift off as well to the muffled sounds of the rest of his family talking in Anders kitchen.


End file.
